


牡丹国色动京城1

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城1

第1章   
　　李世民比李元吉大五岁，个头也比他高得多，一脚过去，能将那颗圆滚滚的小豆丁踹出两丈远。  
　　“李世民，我揍死你。”李元吉最大的好处就是不怕死。他在地上打一个滚，又朝李世民扑来。  
　　面对一个不怕疼，不怕死的人，什么武艺招数都用不上。两人像市井无赖一样滚在一起，华贵的衣衫上全是泥水。头发披散，脸上青一块紫一块。  
　　忽然李元吉停了下来，愣愣看向他身后。李世民趁机一拳砸在他的眼睛上，李元吉嗷呜一声滚到地上，疼得大哭。  
　　不对，这小子何时变得这么柔弱。  
　　从小打到大，对于李元吉的心思李世民摸得透透的。  
　　难道……  
　　他心头一颤，脖子咔擦咔擦往后转。  
　　李元吉已经哭着往后面跑了过去，一把抱住李建成的腰。  
　　“大哥，李世民打我。”  
　　“哭什么，那是你二哥。”李建成拎起李元吉的衣领往后一丢。  
　　李元吉结结实实摔了个屁股墩，一脸呆滞。  
　　李世民指着李元吉大笑：“你小子也有今天。”话还没说完，肩膀上就挨了一记马鞭。  
　　“用我教导的武艺去欺负弟弟，世民，你真有本事。”李建成抚着鞭梢，似笑非笑。  
　　李世民最怕他这样笑，但让他去学李元吉撒娇，打死他都做不出来。“大哥，是三胡先动手的。”  
　　李建成吩咐左右，“扒了他们的裤子，按在地上给我打十军棍。”  
　　“大哥。”二人十分委屈。  
　　李建成眼角一挑，眸如寒星，“叫一声，加一棍。”把马鞭朝仆人手里一抛，转身就走，“不怕疼就只管叫。”  
　　一顿竹笋炒肉，噼噼啪啪打得好不热闹。李世民李元吉咬紧牙关，硬是一声不吭。  
　　李建成坐在水榭里喝着热乎乎的奶茶，偶尔抬眸瞅他们一眼。  
　　十军棍很快打完，两人提着裤子一步一挪走了过来，低着头抿着唇一副委屈样。  
　　“以后还敢不敢打架？”李建成吹了吹奶茶，慢悠悠的问。  
　　李世民和李元吉对视一眼，像两头小狼崽。“不敢了。”  
　　李建成也不过随口一问，让这两人不打架，除非太阳打西边出来。  
　　“喏，刚煮出来的奶茶，给你们留的。”  
　　两人欢呼一声，抢着往李建成身边挤。屁股刚一挨上，两人就痛得跳脚。  
　　李建成哈哈大笑，托了腮帮去看他们的狼狈相。  
　　“喝完了奶茶，我带你们去玩。”  
　　“真的？”两人立刻忘了疼，捧着碗大口大口的喝了起来。  
　　喝完以后李元吉忽然发现不对，“大哥偏心，为什么世……二哥的奶茶里有杏仁，我没有。”  
　　李世民很得意，皱皱小鼻子，“因为大哥疼我。”  
　　李元吉立刻觉得拳头很痒。  
　　李建成摸摸李元吉的头，“你又不爱吃杏仁。”  
　　“可是……”李元吉顿了顿，眼眸一转，“我头发乱了，大哥帮我梳。”  
　　李建成嗯了一声，让人拿了梳子过来，果然帮李元吉梳起发来。  
　　李世民顿时觉得那杏仁一点都不香了。  
　　李建成的手修长有力，这是一双能斩人首级，开金裂石的手。但当这双手握住梳子时，竟变得这么灵巧。编辫，盘绕，结绳。不一会儿，毛毛躁躁的小猴子又变成了干净整洁的贵公子。  
　　“好了。”李建成吩咐仆人，“拿两套胡服给他们换上。”  
　　李世民这才注意到李建成今日穿了胡服，翻领窄袖，细腰被皮带一勒，更显得不盈一握。  
　　“大哥，我们要骑马吗？”李世民跃跃欲试，献宝似的道：“昨日父亲刚给了我一匹好马，大哥见了吗？”  
　　李建成点头，“确实是匹好马。”  
　　李世民仰头看着李建成，“大哥若喜欢，世民便将它送给大哥。”  
　　“你那匹小马，留着自个儿玩吧！”李建成拍拍他肩膀，“今日大哥要带你们去一处好地方。”  
　　河东郡临近大兴（隋朝时把长安称为大兴），虽不及天子之都那么繁华奢靡，但也行人如织，两边商铺更是鳞次栉比，货郎叫卖，胡乐歌舞更是不绝于耳。  
　　李世民饮着马奶酒，看着舞姬宛若水蛇的腰肢，听着舞姬臂膀的翠玉铃声，如在梦中。  
　　“大哥，这里……这里……”李元吉看得两眼发直，连话都不会说了。  
　　“说不出来就别说。”李建成屈指敲他脑袋，“多看，多听。这样的好地方，只有大哥肯带你们来。”说完一笑，拈了根银箸和着节拍轻击杯壁。  
　　舞姬正在跳胡旋舞，裸足如白雪翻飞，快得让人看不清影子。  
　　喝彩的声音一浪高过一浪，舞姬越旋越快，渐渐旋出了舞毯，旋到了李建成面前。  
　　李世民警惕的看着舞姬，手已按在刀柄上。  
　　李建成依然在笑，那双眼眸似合非合，染了酒水的红唇艳得让人心驰神遥。  
　　红影一闪，轻软的薄纱已拂到面前。  
　　李世民刚伸出手，李建成已抓住了那道薄纱。  
　　众人掌声雷动，李建成脚尖一勾，将一面羯鼓抛到李世民面前。“世民，给大哥击鼓。”  
　　舞姬的胡旋曼妙轻软，缠绕双臂的长帛随着动作上下翻飞。而李建成的胡旋却刚劲矫捷，纵横腾踏犹如战场征伐。  
　　李世民手中羯鼓越拍越急，节奏越来越快。舞姬臂上铃铛越来越响，宛如千万雨点骤然落下。  
　　舞姬极美，动了情的舞姬更美艳不可方物。但众人已不在看舞姬，他们的目光都痴痴的凝在李建成脸上。  
　　艳如玫瑰，盛如牡丹，明朗如灼灼烈日。  
　　怎会有这样的人，那眼，那唇，连那滑落颈脖的汗珠，都魅得让人移不开眼睛。  
　　李世民忽然觉得很渴，他盯着那颗没入衣襟的汗珠，舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　鼓声乱了，一股甜香在空气中弥漫开来。  
　　一舞毕，舞姬用帛带掩着嘴笑，忽然吻上李建成的脸颊。  
　　众人发出善意的笑声。  
　　李建成回到座位，李元吉立刻送上果子酒，李世民则恶狠狠的用帕子去擦那印在脸颊上的唇印。  
　　“公子的胡旋跳得真好。”一个锦衣青年向李建成敬酒，“在下十分倾慕公子，不知公子可愿与在下结交？”  
　　“不愿。”李元吉恶声恶气，像头护食的小狼崽，挡在李建成面前。  
　　李世民阴沉沉的盯着那人。什么结交，那人看大哥的眼神，分明是……  
　　李建成依旧慵懒的坐着，那染了水光的双眸比最烈的酒更醉人。“你是谁？”  
　　他问得很无礼，三分天真七分刁蛮，却是那么理所当然，仿佛别人就该服从于他。  
　　那人登时听得酥了，柔声道：“在下姓丘名潇，尚书令之子。不知公子如何称呼？”他对李建成倾慕之极，腆着脸就要在他旁边坐下。  
　　李建成下巴一抬，“我让你坐下了吗？”  
　　丘潇以为他在说笑，“公子放心，丘某只想与公子结交，并无他意。”  
　　李建成嗤笑，“可我不想与你结交。”  
　　丘潇的脸色登时变得很难看。  
　　李元吉捧着肚子笑，李世民一脸嘲讽。  
　　“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”丘潇手一摆，一群护卫冲了进来，将三人团团围住。　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
